


Dirty Dream

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Dirty Dream, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: 彬准 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Dirty Dream

Dirty Dream 

love you like dream.

崔连准又在放这首歌。

“Moa们。”崔连准黏黏糊糊的声音渲染上了一丝骄傲，“我发现了一首大家都必须要听的歌！”

“我来放给大家听听。”他把手机打开，点开了播放键。

「So you say you wanna get away.」

「We don't need a plane.」

崔连准享受的闭上眼，跟着节奏开始小幅度的舞动。

“呜哇。”自己一个人赞叹，“这歌作为睡前放松的歌真的很棒！”

“我们Moa，如果心情不好的话，就可以听这首歌，然后就可以在梦里见到我啦！”

确实很放松。像虾米一样蜷缩在床上的崔秀彬慢慢伸开手脚，换了个舒适的睡姿。

“Good night~”故意做作的发音，狡黠又可爱的表情，崔连准自以为完美的wink，实际上又是双眼同时闭合，“好的，今天就到这里啦，Moa们都快去休息吧，以上是连准的推歌直播！”

关掉直播，崔连准呼了口气，伸了个懒腰，在酒店的硬凳上坐了快一个小时，屁股都僵了，刚准备毫无顾忌的趴在床上，才注意到崔秀彬已经睡了。

“还说要陪哥打游戏呢。”

“直播这么吵你这小子都能睡着啊。”崔连准小心的掐了一把崔秀彬软软的耳朵，“睡的还挺熟。”

悄悄帮崔秀彬拉好被子，放轻脚步走去崔范奎的房间继续闹。

殊不知某人的梦里已溢满了春色。

“秀彬。”崔连准的手又在他脸上揉揉捏捏。

“嗯？哥结束直播了？”崔秀彬睁开眼，感觉崔连准的语气和平常不太一样。

“嗯，好累。”那人打了个哈欠，眼尾的睫毛被泪沾湿，“秀彬，抱抱哥。”

崔秀彬虽然不知道怎么回事，但还是顺着崔连准的意思把他往下拉，双手环抱着他的腰。

崔连准整个趴在崔秀彬身上，高挺的鼻子在他颈部蹭来蹭去，深深的吸了一口专属于崔秀彬的味道。

“连准哥？”崔秀彬虽然知道这哥喜欢身体接触，但还是被他刺激的一抖，“怎么了吗？”

崔连准没理他，轻轻的舔咬了一口他的耳垂，满意的看着咬印上的粉红蔓延整个耳朵，冰凉的手像蛇一样曲折伸进被子，探入崔秀彬的衣服里。

这下崔秀彬彻底清醒，坐起来抓住还在不停往上的手，“哥要做什么？”

“秀彬。”崔连准的声音软软的，用另一只没被禁锢的手抚上崔秀彬的头发，经过脸颊再慢慢滑落至胸口，眼神纯真。

“手冷，暖暖嘛。”

“哥今晚太不正常了，我还是去…”

他的嘴巴直接被崔连准捂住，“别推脱了，遵从你自己内心的想法不好吗？”

崔秀彬反应过来的时候，发现自己再一次躺下了，而身上的人衣服都快脱光了。

他低下头仿佛是神下人间救赎人类，头发间最熟悉的洗发水味道变成了罂粟花的诱惑，嘴唇伸到崔秀彬耳边，模模糊糊道，“放轻松，当这一切都是梦吧。”

终于他还是服从于哥哥温柔的语气。

“好。”

朦胧的灯光像是在他眼前上了一层雾，崔连准的白衬衫褪至肘部，要遮不遮的挑逗，再加上白色衬衫自带的透视，崔秀彬只敢悄悄看几眼，自己的脸红成了个苹果。

锁骨随着身体的舒展由浅到深，哥哥平时练习最爱流汗，而锁骨处留下的汗最多，导致衣领都可以拧出水了，下方的衣料却还干干净净。

他胸口的两颗粉红最为惹眼，被四周的皮肤衬的鲜美可口，崔秀彬脑海中的天使骂自己变态，精神越来越不清醒了，恶魔也骂他变态，有美人在怀还装什么柳下惠。

崔连准主动牵着他手搭在腰上，崔秀彬手长，而他腰细，两只手一握，腰的主人笑了，笑他开窍了。手的主人紧张的抿着嘴，兔子眼左飘右移就是不肯对视。

崔连准想我还治不了你，往后移到崔秀彬的跨上，隔着一层空调被崔秀彬都感受到了臀部的柔软和挺翘，本就忍的满头大汗，偏偏这哥分明是要挑起他的极限，逼的崔秀彬差点红眼。

漂亮又修长的双腿，只有干干净净的腿部肌肉，而那十只正在小幅度动作的脚趾暴露了主人激动又害怕的心情。

即使朝夕相对，崔秀彬也忍不住在这时心动了。

恶魔说的对，面对送上来的崔连准他何必忍呢。

“秀彬，还要继续看吗？”

面前人的脸红的像熟透的草莓，香甜可口。

崔秀彬满脑子的黄色思想，双手在他腰用力，崔连准便跌入怀中，他轻柔的在怀中人漂亮的蝴蝶骨上抚摸。

“哥。”炙热的呼吸惹的崔连准一抖，“我第一次做爱，你可要好好教我。”

崔秀彬用手把遮眼的头发向上撩，凌乱的黑发蓬松起来，刚准备解衣宽带，崔连准突然抓着他的衣服，用力一扯。

弹出四周的扣子落在地上，衣服的碎片七零八落。

“秀彬，这是哥教你的第一步，要记好喔。”

“一定要掌握好时机。”

崔秀彬做认真状点点头，高中学语文都没这时用心。

“来，亲我。”崔连准翘起嘴。

崔秀彬听话的‘啾’了一口。

“什么啊。”崔连准对于这种小甜蜜很受用，“亲久一点。”

随之而来的是一次长长的拥吻，两人的舌头互相纠缠，崔秀彬根本就不像第一次的样子，往下压对方的头，加深了这个满满情欲的吻。

“唔。”崔连准抵在崔秀彬胸前的手开始乱动，表达他被压的不舒服了。

“哥怎么了？”

“第二步，要温柔的对待我。”

看着崔连准窝在自己怀里的可怜样，崔秀彬忍俊不禁，轻柔的再次吻上他有点红肿的唇，细细的舔舐，慢慢的品味。

不得不说崔连准被吻的很舒服，全身酥酥麻麻，原本勾在崔秀彬脖子上的双手神不知鬼不觉搭在他的胯上，拉下裤链，散开裤腰，发现崔秀彬的已经挺立且发硬。

他调皮的用手指隔着内裤点点崔秀彬的硬物，感受到硬物主人动作的僵硬后更是肆无忌惮的将手伸进内裤，包裹住滚烫的性器，上下移动。

“这是对你听课认真的奖励。”

崔连准更加卖力的实施奖励，内心感叹崔秀彬的尺寸真不是闹着玩的。

“哥做的真好。”崔秀彬边喘息着边抚摸他光滑的后背，从蝴蝶骨滑落至尾骨，在深凹的腰窝中反复触碰。

最终在崔连准的手里释放。

但某人还没玩够，举起已经酸的快断了的手给崔秀彬看，又伸出舌头将粘稠物勾入嘴里，但表情明显是被腥到了。

“这点很重要喔。”崔连准把剩下的抹在被单上，“帮对方用手做完后要品尝以表尊敬。”

刚刚释放过的崔秀彬感觉身下的性器又有勃起之势，听完他的胡言乱语，习惯性的赞同哥哥。

“嗯，哥哥说的没错，哥哥说的都对。”

“那我来做作业了。”

崔连准匍匐在床上，被身后的一次次深入挺进刺激的抓紧床单，双眼迷离的抱怨着，“你根本就…没听…”

“哥说什么？”崔秀彬压着崔连准乱动的腰，“我学习一直不好哥也知道的吧？”

“臭小子。”崔连准返过头，狐狸眼湿润的看着崔秀彬，像只小动物一样瑟瑟发抖，“说了要温柔的对待哥的。”

但催使崔秀彬施虐欲发作的，正是这可怜兮兮且温润的眼神。

恶趣味的将自己抽出他的身体，崔连准着急的开始反对，发出类似于受欺负的小猫的嘤咛，不受控制的想要被填满，蹭来蹭去的寻找方才的温暖源。

崔秀彬又将他纤细的腰按住，一个挺进狠狠贯穿，顶的崔连准大腿颤抖着合不拢，眼泪汪汪的哼哼。

恶魔满意的在一旁点点头，不错，会学以致用，还青出于蓝胜于蓝了。

“哥不要哭了，嗯？”

“换个姿势怎么样？想看看哥的脸。”

面对面的性爱更使人欲罢不能。

崔秀彬把他压在床头，用嘴触碰可爱的红缨，轻轻舔舐，直到红缨慢慢发硬。

“第…第四步。”他脸颊发红，小声的嘟囔。

“哥声音太小了，我听不太清楚，再说一遍？”明知故问的恶劣。

“第四步，帮对方解决…问题。”依旧红着脸，不敢正面看着崔秀彬。

“好的，那…”拖长尾音，“是哥的这里？”食指碰碰囊袋，引起崔连准的轻喘，“还是哥这里？”食指从下往上滑动，停在他性器的顶端。

突然的刺激使崔连准爽的吸气，抓着崔秀彬的手眼圈红着说，“我都要。”

崔秀彬笑着亲了他一口，用性器在已经分泌液体的后穴口缓慢移动，折磨的对方快要自己上手的时候，毫无征兆的进入。

“呼…”两人同时发出满意的轻叹，崔秀彬把崔连准的腿搭在自己肩上，开始越来越快的挺动。

崔连准流的汗从太阳穴往下掉在枕头上，印出样式不同的深渍，他的手将床单抓出好几个褶皱，各类细节都表示着主人的享受。

“哥被操的很爽吧？”

脸不红心不跳的说出污秽的词语。

崔秀彬体贴的抚慰崔连准的性器，撸动的频率和挺动频率一致，崔连准爽的脚趾蜷缩，双手插入崔秀彬蓬松的头发，享受着猛烈的性爱。

“你学的还挺快…”

“哥就好好爽着吧。”做爱有什么好学的。

堵住崔连准的嘴，下身更加用力的冲刺，却只顶着那一个点。

崔连准控制不住的流泪，只能配合着回吻，脑子里已是一片空白，像是在云端一般不切实际。

那是高潮。崔秀彬了然，看着身下的哥哥表情越来越不受控制，自己也快到了。

然后崔秀彬直接释放在里面，崔连准的在空中划出一道淫秽的弧线，落在床单上。

“秀彬，快睡吧。”崔连准的声音像是有魔力一般，使他闭上双眼，昏睡过去。  
_  
_  
_

“秀彬哥起床了！前几天夸哥改善了不少赖床的情况怎么今天又开始了？”姜泰现的声音从远至近。

他睁开眼，慢慢聚焦，发现崔连准不见了，疑惑的问：“连准哥呢？”

“连准哥？昨晚直播完就去我们房间了啊。”姜泰现表情变的古怪，“秀彬哥你…你快起床吧。”说完走出房间。

崔秀彬挠了挠头，坐起来，打着哈欠去洗漱，却发现一件不可思议的事。

他透过镜子看到，他穿的是昨晚被崔连准撕碎了的衣服。

他一瞬间清醒，回到床边将被子抬起来，发现本应该满是痕迹的床单此刻却干干净净。

“是梦？”

“你小子一直看着我做什么？”崔连准被盯的发毛，“昨晚可不是我不等你打游戏啊，是你自己睡了。”

“哥我知道。”崔秀彬心虚的低下头，难道真的是幻想吗？未免也太真实了。

还真是Fantasy啊。


End file.
